Des couettes
by Dagron
Summary: Une soirée entre deux amies, un moment d'inadvertance et des couettes venues de nulle part. Ayumi est belle et bien sortie de l'enfance.


Des couettes.

Des airs de J-Pop flottaient dans la pièce, la vue éblouissante de Tokyo n'ayant que peu d'intérêt pour les deux jeunes filles qui l'occupaient. L'une se perdait tout simplement dans l'écoute de la chanson, l'autre s'attelait a lui brosser les cheveux. Leur couleur rouge doré reflétait celle du ciel dehors, et la jeune fille a serre-tête adorait voir la façon dont chaque mèche reflétait la lumière venant du soleil couchant. Elles avaient choisit de ne pas allumer la lumière, pas encore. La jeune Ayumi repensa aux années qu'elle avait passé aux cotés de la métisse assise devant elle. Cela faisait bientôt sept ans, si elle ne se trompait pas dans ses calculs.

Sept années à avoir une meilleur amie au cœur d'or et à l'intelligence aiguisé. Ses paroles parfois acerbes ne faisaient qu'accentuer la douceur avec laquelle Ai les gardait prés d'elle. Bien loin étaient les souvenirs d'une métisse froide et distante. Depuis le départ de Conan, Ai était devenu la tête de la bande des petits détectives, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas se mettre en avant. Elle n'aimait jamais se mettre en avant, et pourtant...

Ayumi rougit. Prenant une courte pause pour mieux contempler son amie, elle sourit.

Les yeux fermés, un sourire paisible sur le visage, elle se serrait les genoux en laissant planer ses mains. Des doigts fins tapotaient le rythme régulier de la chanson sur le bord de ses bas. Sa tenue, comme toujours, impeccable et reflétant avec gout les dernières tendances qu'elles pouvaient voir dans les magazines. Le cœur d'Ayumi fit un saut en voyant Ai ouvrir ses yeux. Deux orbes turquoise la contemplèrent un instant avec confusion.

"Tu as déjà fini?" La tête penché de coté, elle fixa un instant la brosse qu'Ayumi tenait encore en l'air, puis son visage.

Une pensée vint, sans prévenir, se fracasser au devant des émotions auquel ce si simple regard avait donné naissance. La chaleur lui montant au visage, Ayumi se leva brusquement.

"Non!" Rabaissant sa voix à un ton normal, elle répéta plus posément. "Non... Il... Il me faut juste aller chercher quelque chose."

Avant que la métisse ne puisse protester, la jeune Tokyoïte sauta debout afin d'aller tirer l'un des tiroirs de sa commode.

"Fermes les yeux!" Commanda-t-elle, comme si elle exigeait des garçons qu'ils viennent à la rescousse. Voyant Ai obéir avec un simple haussement d'épaules, elle sourit a pleine dents.

Prends ca pour la peine!

D'un geste simple et rapide, elle lui prit les cheveux et y attacha deux élastiques, l'un de chaque coté de la tete. Deux couettes, adorables et enfantines. Même lorsqu'elles étaient au primaire, Ayumi n'avait jamais eue le privilège de voir Ai avec une coiffure pareille... Surtout que ses cheveux en bob, assez courts, s'y prêtaient peu.

Elle retint son rire suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Ai, sentant que quelque chose clochait, se lève et aille vérifier dans un miroir.

"Chouette des couettes..." Le sarcasme était palpable. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux auburnes lui tendit la main vers la brosse. Un sourire espiègle disait à Ayumi de s'attendre au pire. "Donne moi donc ca, et on va voir!"

"Non!" Répondit Ayumi en s'esclaffant. Si elle pouvait se retenir de rire suffisamment longtemps pour retrouver son téléphone... Il lui fallait absolument prendre une photo avant qu'Ai n'enlève ces élastiques roses a cœurs et scintillants.

Lisant son attention dans ses mouvements, la jeune protégée du professeur Agasa vint bien trop vite lui agripper le poignet. La voyant se tordre afin de trouver le portable reposant sur la couette de son lit, la fille plus âgée de quelques mois vint s'asseoir sur son torse. Hurlant de rire, Ayumi était totalement à sa merci.

Elle eu la bref vision d'un visage plein de tendresse et d'amour la contemplant d'en haut... Un visage qui lui rappelait sa pensée absurde d'il y a quelques instants. Et puis toute pensée s'envola, les mains de la métisse lui agrippant les cotes de façon on ne peut plus cruelle. Son amie la chatouillait! Elle savait pourtant qu'elle était extrêmement chatouilleuse!

Forcée de rire jusqu'a en perdre le souffle, ce ne fut que lorsque les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux qu'elle parvint à déloger l'autre. Apres une courte vengeance où elle tentait de lui rendre la pareille, elle s'affala, a bout, sur la poitrine de son amie. Le rouge sur les joues d'Ai reflétait maintenant le sien. Les élastiques, si enfantins, étaient tombés, laissant les cheveux auburnes si fascinants en désarroi. Elle leva la main afin de les redresser un brin, sentant le souffle d'Ai se couper momentanément. Ses orbes turquoise la fixaient de nouveau.

Et mince. Jamais deux sans trois, et la troisième était belle et bien la bonne.

La pensée revint, et cette fois, elle parvint à lui faire passer à l'action.

Ayumi se baissa afin d'embrasser Ai. Des lèvres roses se touchèrent. Un feu s'alluma, comparable a celui embrasant l'océan pacifique qu'elles pourraient admirer si seulement elles se levaient pour regarder par la fenêtre... Mais elles étaient bien trop distraites pour cela.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Dédicace_: Claude le Noctambule, tout ceci est ta faute. Merci!


End file.
